


Hölmöjä pelkoja

by Sisilja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Suomi | Finnish, romantiikkaa, söpöstelyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja
Summary: Remus odottaa tulevaa täysikuuta sekavin tuntein. Hän ei usko, että muista Kelmeistä on kohtaamaan Sutta. Yöaikaan yhden jos toisenkin on hyvä kohdata pelkonsa.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	Hölmöjä pelkoja

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä on kirjoitettu aikoinaan Finin Sanskulle syntymäpäivälahjaksi. 
> 
> Rowling omistaa hahmot ja maailman. En saa tästä ficistä rahaa tai muutakaan korvausta.

_Tänä yönä kuuta ei näy.  
  
Seitsemän päivää, kuusi yötä, ja olen taas vieras.  
  
Ei se minua pelota._  
  
Remus kyhjötti kyyryssä sängyllään, viilsi pergamentin täyteen kiivaita kirjaimia ja koetti ulkoistaa tunteensa.  
  
_Tämä ei vain tule onnistumaan._  
  
Siihen sanat loppuivat, jäljelle jäi epämääräinen kouristus vasemmassa kyljessä sekä voimakkaat musteviivat, läikähdys paniikkia. Remus puristi sulkakynää niin että se katkesi kappaleisiin. Palaset varisivat lakanalle, vaaleanharmaa sulka jäi kutittamaan kämmenelle.  
  
”Nukkuisit jo”, kuului viereisestä sängystä.  
  
Remus säpsähti, ei pelästynyt, napautti ainoastaan taikasauvansa valon sammuksiin. Ehkä Sirius antaisi hänen olla, jos hän ei reagoisi kuiskaukseen mitenkään. Ei hän ollut huutanut toista hereille. Kello näytti kymmentä vaille kahta, ja kaikki tarvitsivat yöunensa. Remus ei kaivannut erityishuomiota.  
  
”Olet oikeassa”, Sirius sanoi, vaikka Remus ei ollut puhunut. Siinä vasta ajatustenlukija. Remus kuulosteli kahinaa Siriuksen noustessa ylös vuoteesta, paljaita varpaita puulattiaa vasten. Hiljainen makuusali kaikui kirahduksesta, kun verhot vedettiin sivuun hänen vuoteensa ympäriltä.  
  
”Huomenna on taikuuden historian tuplatunnit, voidaan yhtä hyvin nukkua silloin”, Sirius totesi virnistäen. Remus vain kuuli virneen toisen äänestä, joka oli vielä unesta karheaa kuiskailua. Eihän pimeässä voinut nähdä mitään.  
  
”Minä olin juuri aikeissa –” Remus aloitti, mutta Sirius täydensi lauseen hänen puolestaan.  
  
”Vetää verhot takaisin kiinni ja tehdä minulle vähän tilaa? Loistavaa.”  
  
Remus punastui näyttävästi. Pimeä oli onneksi hänen puolellaan, eikä Sirius päässyt kiusoittelemaan, utelemisesta puhumattakaan. Toinen poika kiipesi sängylle hänen seurakseen ja kysyi, mitä hän kirjoitti. Remus vastasi rauhallisesti sen olevan liemien essee. Sirius ei syyttänyt räikeän ilmiselvästä valheesta, veti vain pergamentin hänen sylistään, rytisti sen palloksi ja tokaisi:  
  
”Sittenhän se ei ole tärkeää.”  
  
Remus tuijotti tummaa tyhjyyttä, jossa tiesi Siriuksen istuvan. ”Tiedätkö, aistivatko koirat pelon?” hän kysyi, sillä hiljaisuus ei tuntunut hyvältä.  
  
Sirius tuhahti. ”Mistä minä sen tietäisin?”  
  
Remus ei viivytellyt oikean vastauksen paljastamisessa: ”Kyllä ne aistivat. Ne huomaavat sen hyvin pienestä, fiksuja eläimiä.”  
  
Remus vaikka vannoi Siriuksen kohottavan kulmiaan itsetietoisella tyylillään. ”Minä tunnetusti olen.”  
  
Remus kysyi, pelottiko Siriustakin.  
  
Sirius yllätti vastauksellaan: ”Kokeile”, hän sanoi käheästi. ”Kyllä susi haistaa pelon.”  
  
Remus värähti. ”Siihen on vielä viikko.”  
  
Sirius nyökkäsi. ”Ja minua jännittää jo nyt. Odota, näytän sinulle.” Poika ojensi kätensä ja haparoi tovin, kunnes löysi Remuksen tärisevät sormet ja vei ne kaulalleen. Se tuntui lämpimän nihkeältä Remuksen sormenpäiden alla. Hän kumartui vaistomaisesti lähemmäksi, haistoi miedon hien, ja hänen huuliltaan karkasi henkäys, jonka sävyä kukaan ei toivottavasti lähtisi koskaan analysoimaan.  
  
”Remus…?” Siriuksen ääni oli hyvin hiljainen, Remus tuskin kuuli sitä. Hän ynähti jotain, jota ei voinut pitää vastauksena. Sirius jatkoi silti, epävarmasti: ”Entä jos Susi ei pidä Anturajalasta?”  
  
Remuksen käsi syöksähti pois Siriuksen kaulalta. Hiljaisuus tuntui sittenkin helpoimmalta.  
  
Sirius kysyi varmistuksenomaisesti, eikö Remus pitänytkin hänestä. Aivan kuin asiassa olisi ollut jonkinlaista epäselvyyttä. Remus ei vastannut, kysyi ainoastaan, kuinka kauan Sirius oli tiennyt.  
  
”Aika kauan”, Sirius sanoi kuin olisi keskustellut säästä. Remus tunsi itsensä mitättömäksi.  
  
”Enkä minä siltikään oikein usko sitä.”  
  
Remus vetäisi kätensä nyrkeiksi, kivettyi kokonaan. ”Ei sinun tarvitsekaan.”  
  
Sirius oli hetkisen hiljaa, vain ja ainoastaan hiljaa. ”Hölmö”, hän naurahti sitten, kuin olisi nähnyt tilanteessa huimasti hullunkurisuutta. Remus oli väittää vastaan, mutta kun hän avasi suunsa, Sirius ei aikaillut. Huulet painuivat vasten huulia.  
  
Remus olisi parkaissut, jos olisi kyennyt. Hän uskoi olevansa keskellä järjenvastaista ja ilkeää unta. Siriuksen hymyn tuntu hänen suupielissään sai kuitenkin epäilevät kuvitelmat työntymään kauemmaksi. He kaatuivat makuulle toisiaan suudellen, Sirius kaivautui peiton alle, Remus tuli perässä, ja siitä seurasi kaunista kietoutumista. Sirius paijasi hänen hiuksensa puhpalluranpesäksi, ja Remus puraisi suunsa kiinni, ettei vain kikattaisi.  
  
Pelko rinnan alla puristui pieneksi, mutta ei kadonnut. Niinpä Remus otti asian puheeksi, kun Sirius oli painanut päänsä hänen kaulakuoppaansa ja vaikutti siltä että nukahtaisi pian.  
  
”Sirius…? Minua pelottaa.”  
  
Sirius puhalsi lämmintä ilmaa hänen kaulalleen. ”Miksi?”  
  
”Me kohdataan ensimmäistä kertaa. Onko Anturajalasta, Sarvihaarasta ja Matohännästä oikeasti vastusta Sudelle?”  
  
”Kuule, Kuutamo”, Sirius mumisi, suukotti häntä korvan alta. ”Älä luule itsestäsi liikoja.”  
  
Jokin Remuksessa suli lopullisesti. ”Olitko sinä tosissasi siitä pelostasi?”  
  
”Olin, vaikka onhan sekin hölmöä. Mutta sinä olet minulle tärkeä.”  
  
”Samat sanat”, Remus vastasi onnitellen itseään siitä, ettei hän sortunut tekodramaattisiin vastakaikuihin.  
  
Sirius veti henkeä. ”Minä en halua minkään muuttavan sitä. Siinä kaikki.”  
  
Remus tunsi leveän hymyn halkaisevan kasvonsa. ”Mikään ei muuta sitä”, hän lupasi, ohjasi Siriuksen kasvot kohtaamaan omansa, nenä nenää vasten. ”Sitä paitsi Susi voisi tarvita itselleen kumppanin.”  
  
Sirius haukahti: ”Tämä uros ilmoittautuu.”  
  
Ja Remus valitsi mustaturkkisen koiran omakseen merkiten Siriuksen yhdellä pitkällä suudelmalla, suoraan suulle sijoitetulla.


End file.
